She Waits For Us
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: This is a poemfic using Tenchi's POV about the death of a character.
1. Default Chapter

This poemfic is from Tenchi's POV about one of the characters dying and how he feels about it.

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Pioneer and whoever else made this wonderful show that I wish they'd sell me for a dollar. =)

She Waits For Us

I hate winter.

It is the only time

I cannot feel her presence

Inside the house,

With me.

I can still see her

In the main room, watching t.v.

Or stitching

One of those endless pieces of fabric

That, once done,

Decorated all free surfaces of the house.

Subtly she announced

That a lady lived there.

I still see her at her window

Gazing out wistfully.

She never let on, except to her sister

That she sketched and wrote

Leaving behind amazing stories

Accompanied by beautiful pictured

For her sister

About a magical girl.

But I see her best in the garden.

It was her place

Like the kitchen was her sister's

The cave for her enemy/friend.

I can see her at work

Flowers surrounding her

As she was lost in a task.

She was a flower herself

Grown in a disciplined

Greenhouse of a world.

To her, Earth was a wild place

Full of a rough charm

That stole her heart,

A place free of artifice.

She wanted so badly to be free.


	2. Part Two

Hello again! I'm sort of in a rush so here is chapter two of my poem fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo in any way, shape or form. 

She Waits For Us

Part Two

She was also so good

At hiding things.

No one knows when it started

Except the scientist

Who refused to tell us,

To upset us.

She took more rests

Worked harder to make it up.

She had trouble sleeping

But waved it off.

All of us shrugged it off.

The scientist talked to her

But came away troubled

Not wanting to talk to anyone.

A year passed

Her sister's birthday come and gone

And She had changed.

Although sadness lingered

In her quiet voice and beautiful eyes

Her attempts to 'better' others stopped

And she quit fighting with the former demon.

I was pleased with the peace

For a while

Until the reasons became clear

I was horrified.

When we confronted her we were told

"There is no true Death

I know this.

To live means to change

And I am in the midst of such a change.

I hope it will strengthen

And improve my character."

We- I was staggered

By the true person unveiled

Under the false serenity she wore.

When offered Tsunami's healing

Or the aid of the scientist

She said no.

Frustrated I asked "Why?"

She gave me a smile full of sweetness

Without an ounce of sadness.

She shooed her sister off.

A look I couldn't decipher

Passed between her and the scientist

Before she answered me.

"I have been happy here

And I want to die that way.

I know who you will pick, Tenchi,

Even if you do not.

I want a few happy memories

Unstained by sadness while I wait

Under Tsunami's Tree.

My life has been a bittersweet one

There has been tragedy

The love of my family kept me going.

I am glad I tasted love

Unrequited though it may be.

I can say now I lived

A life more sweet than sour.

That I will miss you all."

Even put like that I didn't like it

Or what she chose.

The scientist suspected the lady

Was in pain

But she suffered in silence

A hand fisted to her chest

A tinge of blue to her lips.

She did her work no longer

Simply sat among the bits of heaven

She cultivated herself.

She slept no more 

Gentle lines appeared around her mouth

And the crimson eyes

Held too much knowledge and wisdom.

She gave her smiles freely

I took them and held them

Close to my heart.

Those were her good days.

Sometimes she stayed in bed

We all took turns reading to her

She loved poetry and romances best

But she listened to stories,

Written or imagined by us

And loved them all.

More and more I remembered my mother

As the lady grew frailer.

What I was too young to understand then,

Oh, I knew know

And I didn't want her to go.

So I proposed

Her wise eyes looked into mine

For a long time.

"I do love you!" I insisted.

She said softly, "I know you do.

It is the love one gives a sister.

I would not be content with that.

You deserve more than that."

I lay my head down on the bed

And let the tears go.

The former demon held my hand,

The lady touched my hair.

"I am at peace now."

She said smiling.

Soon after that she was gone.


	3. Part Three

This is the third and last part of my poem fic. Please read and review if you like it. I will also be putting up a new fic concerning Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko. It will be in a general POV but it center mostly around Ayeka and why she left the Masaki's. It will also have it's own goddess theory as she returns to the Masaki Home. I still don't know if it will end as a Ryoko/Tenchi pairing or as a Ayeka/Ryoko/Tenchi.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of it's characters.

She Waits for Us

Part Three

We all miss her still.

Three years have passed

Her sister is sweet sixteen

And although she is too old

For stories herself

Now she reads them to my children,

Young as the little rascals are.

The lady was right you see,

Through our grief for her

I grew closer to another

And now we have a boy and a girl.

The lady's things are locked up

With all our other precious things

Safe from our children's antics.

But photos are displayed everywhere

Waiting for their stories to be told

To attentive little ears.

We know she is watching us

Laughing and smiling

As I hover over my wife

Trying to keep Yosho and Achika

From using her as a playground.

We are expecting another child soon.

It will be a little lady,

A contrast to my older little pirates.

We will raise her for joy

Not to live in sorrow.

Her name will be Ayeka.


End file.
